


The Lantern Festival

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I let Tumblr make me do this XDD, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Silver being a gentleman, Twoshot, espilver, feel free to comment some lemon-scented ideas in the comments for chapter 2, lantern festival (sonic forces speed run reference), smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: Espio and Silver go on another date after being apart for months.  Of course, it gets steamy from there... but otherwise, it's all fluff and no bluff.





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of the Espilver Tumblr fans, I present a smut fic. Jinx, there's no smut... yet. If you guys like, you're welcome to either comment here or PM me on Tumblr to give me some prompts. There will be shoutouts and I already have one to mention when I finish this story. Eh.. it was never about the shoutouts anyway.
> 
> Enjoy! Chapters will be separated in case the audience doesn't want to see anything weird.

The annual Lantern Festival is in town!  The empty streets were now filled with bustling souvenir booths and food stands.  Hundreds of lanterns lit the way across the village. The conversations of every visitor and the shouting of people beckoning their customers were mixed into a thunderous chatter.  Everyone wore mixed Asian attires: whether it was a Hanfu, Kimono, or Hanbok, everyone looked stunning, even in their casual attire.  Something about the lanterns gave off that vibe.

Silver and Espio were among the crowd; another date which was mutually agreed on after months of each other’s absence.  The hyper hedgehog excitedly dashed across every booth, asking questions, gasping and touching objects and food with the desire to buy them all. Espio could not let him, at least not with everything.  They bought their own souvenirs, such as their own lanterns, sparklers, and - for some reason – snow globes containing their favorite zones on Mobius.  They ran into Blaze along the way, who wore a matching attire with Silver’s.  She was hanging out in the festival with Cream, whom she needed to babysit since Vanilla was sick and Vector stayed behind to take care of her. (A.N. If you guys want a Vectilla version of this, just scream so in the comments) Unfortunately their visit was cut short as Blaze could barely handle being in a large crowd, and Cream could not stay away from her sick mother for even an hour.

Speaking of ‘outfit’ the couple were dressed appropriately to the occasion.  Silver wore his Lantern Festival Suit, consisting of a white undershirt with a long-sleeved red shirt underneath a golden vest that reached his thighs.  Around his vest was a red and golden belt to with a few hanging accessories to complement his attire. Above all, literally, he wore a thin, red headgear, with a golden band around the bottom and a ruby ornament in the centre.  It sat perfectly on the third spine of his forehead.  On his feet were white and red elf-like boots to match. Espio, on the other hand, wore an indigo yukata with a purple belt, white socks and brown clogs to match.  It was nothing special compared to Silver’s unique outfit, but the hedgehog still found him uniquely attractive in it.

“Es, over here!” Silver called.  Thankfully, Espio caught the sound of his name through the crowd and politely shoved his way through to find the hedgehog.  After hours of wandering around, Espio endured the soreness of his feet, hissing through each passing step.  The weight of the souvenirs weren’t making it easy. Silver was already carrying the lanterns with his ESP, so why should Espio let him handle the rest?

“I’m here.  What did you find?” asked Espio.  A pleasant scent struck his sense of smell as he approached the booth. It was a Japanese food stand.

“I finally found a stand that sells dango!  You did say it was your favorite,” Silver commented, then turned to the owner, “I’ll have two, please!”

“Anything for the festival’s Speed Run Mascot!” exclaimed the owner.

Espio blushed at the comment. “You… remembered my favorite food?”

“Yup!  How could I forget?”

“It’s just that we haven’t seen each other for a week, I mentioned my favorite food months before we started dating, your mind is currently focused on keeping our lanterns afloat… I didn’t think you’d remember something so trivial,” the chameleon answered.  It was blunt and Silver knew it, but the hedgehog shook his head.

“Nothing’s trivial when it comes to you, Espio,” Silver said endearingly before receiving a dozen pieces of sticky dumplings, “Thank you!”

The chameleon’s heart rate increased at Silver’s sweet, courteous words.  No one has ever cared enough to remember the little details about him, not even the Chaotix itself could figure it out weeks after useless interests such as this like this were said. Espio adjusted their bags on his arm and took the skewers of dango. The duo managed to find a bench nearby and rested there.  Not a moment was silence was shared given the good chaos around them.

“I appreciate you coming here with me, Silver,” Espio said, breaking the ‘silence’.

“You kidding? Saying no to a date where _you’re_ the one asking me out would have been the stupidest decision I ever made.  Besides, what else is there for me to do?  I accomplished my mission with Blaze in time so I can be with you. 

“And, I know you can be like Blaze where large crowds intimidate you, but I’m glad you stayed anyway because of me.”

“We only have tonight, so I’ll take whatever you got,” Espio chuckled before pulling another dango from the skewer.  Silver observed this motion and snickered.

“Like my stick?”

Espio nearly choked down his food. He smacked his chest a few times and swallowed properly, then shot a glare at the hedgehog with his cheeks burning. “You suck.”

“I know… I’ll do that later.”

“Damnit, Silver, don’t ruin my appetite!”

Silver laughed. “I’m just teasing, Es! Just trying to make every second count, ya know.   It’s not like I can warp out of this time space so we could start over.”

“Don’t; to be honest,” Espio hand scooted over the table and rested on Silver’s, who sat across from him, “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Silver smiled, “Neither would I.”

Not long after, they finished their snack, with Espio pulling a slam dunk of the paper plates onto a trash can.  Silver hooted in response and went over to his lover’s side to help him stand up.  When Espio stood, he stumbled against Silver after a shot of pain hit his feet.  Silver noticed the problem and realized a stain of blood on the chameleon’s white socks.

“Espio, you’re bleeding!” Silver exclaimed.

“Silver, it’s fine. I just need a band aid and I’ll be able to walk fine.”

“But we spent all our money today!”

“First of all, that’s your fault,” Espio sighed. “Second of all, this is no big deal. I’ll endure the pain.”

“Seeing you, pain, and blood, and you IN pain and blood is a big enough deal for me.  At least give me our bags so you don’t have any extra weight on you,” offered the hedgehog.

“Silver, I get you’re trying to be a good partner, but you’ve got a lot on your head and you must be tired from using your ESP, so carrying these is the least I can do,” Espio protested.

“This is nothing!  And the lanterns are light anyway.  Just give me the bags!”

“I won’t.”

Silver felt frustrated. He didn’t want his boyfriend to move an inch in those clogs.  He rolled up his sleeves and walked closer to Espio. “That’s it.”

“He-hey, Silver? No, what are  you doing? Sto-Silver, don’t!” The chameleon’s yelp surprised a few nearby visitors.  The sudden gestures caught their attention as well.  Before their eyes was Silver with Espio on his back in a piggyback position. Mortified, Espio focused his powers and buried his flushed face on Silver’s back spines.  The chameleon wanted to flail in order to make Silver release him, but at the same time he did not want to hurt himself or the hedgehog any further.

“Silver, what’re you doing?! Everyone’s looking at us!”

“So let them.  You didn’t have to wear clogs you know,” Silver deadpanned.

“It was meant to go with the outfit!  Now I feel awkward,” Espio whimpered.

“Hey, at least I’m not carrying ten feet above the ground with my already drained ESP. If it was up to me the I’d be carrying you like a bride down the aisle.”

“You… I hate you sometimes.”

“I know,’  Silver answered almost bitterly.  Espio felt his heart sting.  He didn’t mean it that way. Quite frankly, it was the opposite.

“It means ‘I love you’, you naïve dorkhog.”

Silver snorted at the comment. “I know.  Heh… dorkhog.”

“Let’s just go home before you suffer from a head _and_ back ache.”

“Fair enough. I do feel a bit dizzy.”

 


	2. What's worse: being dense or hard-to-get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. It's here. Told you there's no bluff! Now enjoy the chapter and I'll be busying myself by drawing more fanart... while going about life. Silver might be a little more dense than usual but can you blame him when he's all tuckered out?

The duo mutually decided to spend the night in a nearby inn.  Thankfully, the owner was a huge fan of Silver, so they were allowed to spend one free night there.  Espio was already on his feet when they arrived; grateful to Silver for having been spared the embarrassment of coming into an inn while riding someone else’s back like a wimp. 

When they reached their room, Espio placed their belongings aside an knelt next to Silver on the futon.  The hedgehog was on his last legs and finally laid down on the futon.  The chameleon chuckled and stared at the moon from the open window.

“So, I take it we’re _not_ doing it tonight?” Espio asked.

“I’m sorry, Es…” Silver groaned. “I know you probably feel sexually frustrated, but I had a long day of running and using my ESP.”

“Pfft, I’m not ‘sexually frustrated’, Silver.  I’m just worried about your current condition,”  Espio chuckled.  Clearly, he denied wanting to be ravished that night, the hedgehog was too tired!

“It’s fine. How are you holding up?”

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve been through much worse.”

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

“It’s true.  All I did was run a dozen races whereas you did twice as much since you and Blaze were on this month’s promotion.”

“You’re right.  The worst part is that even I’m feeling sexually frustrated,” admitted Silver.  Espio blushed, then looked further down Silver’s body and blushed harder.

“You… really miss me, don’t you?”

“Yup.  I’ll get used to it if you don’t feel the same.”

A moment of silence passed where Espio clapped his hand against his forehead hopelessly.  “Silver,” he said, “how dense are you?”

The poor, bewildered hedgehog tilted his head and raised his arms to scan them before answering, “Well, I guess nearly seventy percent of my body is made of water so I’m gonna have to say yes.  Is that correct?”

“Yes and no,” Espio sighed, “I guess I have to show you how dense you can be.”  Without another word, the chameleon grabbed Silver by his chest fur and closed the gap with a kiss.  The hedgehog was wide awake and gasped in shock at his lover’s suddenly fierce gesture.  He was confused, but did not mind the rare initiation Espio managed to pull on him.  He wrapped his arms around the chameleon’s waist and happily kissed him back, albeit it was sloppy and tiresome.  When Espio’s hand suddenly brushed against his clothed member, Silver forcibly broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Huh, if you’re so tired, why is _this part_ of you still awake?” Espio purred.

“Can you blame me for being so intoxicated with you?” Silver panted.  “I-I thought you weren’t interested!”

“Silver!” Espio snapped, waking Silver up even more, “What part of “dense” don’t you understand?”

“I don’t know!  Was that supposed to be some kind of metaphor?”

“YES!  You being dense means I’m in love with a clueless nerd!”

“WHAT!?  Who?” Silver asked angrily.  _Seriously?_ Espio thought. Another moment of silence passed and he didn’t want to keep Silver in suspense.  But to say something so cheesy to an even cheesier lover… ugh, dammit, why is this so difficult?  He looked away, his face shaded with carmine.

“Y-You… Idiot.”

“Oh… T-Thank you.” It was no secret to Silver that he needed reassurance.  And he had to give Espio an A for that, because as far as their relationship goes, Espio was not very good at being straightforward.  Espio knew Silver knew this.  But because the hedgehog was too tired to think, it was his turn to take initiative.

“S-So, um… shall we continue?”

“Please.” When Silver leaned in to kiss him, Espio placed a hand on the eager’s lips. 

“I-I mean,” Espio stuttered, “D-do you want to c-continue in t-the shower…?”

“Wait, the shower?” Silver asked.  Espio merely nodded, and that was enough to make the hedgehog worry.  “But, won’t it hurt you if we have sex in the shower? And your foot still looks a bit sore.”

“Tch,” Espio cringed.  He had no idea Silver had the audacity to say the ‘s’ word.  Then again, the hedgehog was good at being straightforward.  “I-I’ll be fine.  I trust you to take care of me.”

Silver’s heart skipped a beat.  Espio was one of the most independent species he knows, along with Blaze, but to depend on him in what may be one of the best lovemaking opportunities ever was an added bonus to his already perfect day.

“Take your clothes off, Es,” Silver answered.

“W-What?” Despite walking naked all the time, Espio could not contain the blush on his face when Silver initiated such a command. 

“Well, go on,” Silver insisted, “I want a shower before we go to bed and you’re coming with;  and I don’t want to trouble the staff if we use the futon.”

Espio gulped.  Suddenly, he regretted making that suggestion, but willingly agreed and slid off his yukata.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, the bathroom was semi-filled with steam.  Sounds of pleasure, foreplay and the shower echoed lightly throughout the room.   Though he was tired, Silver often won dominance over Espio when they kissed.  The couple stroked each other in several swift motions, bringing each other over the edge.   Silver was the first to release, causing Espio to flinch as he felt something hot splatter on his chest.  In an attempt to assert his dominance, Espio tried to resist. 

"Does it feel good?" Silver asked.

"N-Not really," Espio lied.  _Stupid, Espio, stupid!_ A mistake at that too.  Silver felt disheartened and released his grip, making Espio flinch again. "What are you doing?"

"I let go?" Silver answered, "Do you need me to touch you anywhere?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Espio asked impatiently.

"You said I wasn't making you feel good, so I want you to help me make you feel good." 

Espio blushed madly, "Wha-!?  You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!?" 

"No?"

"Dense, Silver, dense!"

"I'm sorry! Please, tell me how I can pleasure you." To help the ninja calm down, Silver pulled him in an innocent embrace, "I love you and I wanna know so please show me."

Suddenly, all of Espio's frustration washed away.  Who was he to get sexually frustrated when he was the one who wasn't being straightforward. Unknown to the hedgehog, Espio was saddened and frustrated with himself. He gently hugged Silver back and apologized.

"No, I'm sorry.  I wasn't being straightforward. I-I'll try to work on that."

"And I'll try to work on the dense thing," Silver reassured him.

Espio pulled away from the hug to meet Silver's eyes, "No, don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't need you to change a thing.  As frustrating as your obliviousness can be, it's... one of the things I love most about you."

"Really?  Thanks, Espio.  That's the most straightforward thing I've heard you say all day," Silver chuckled.

"I'm not that complicated to be with, am I?" Espio asked insecurely.

"Complicated? Please!" Silver pulled Espio into a brief kiss, then continued, "You're way more than what I asked for."

The duo started over with another passionate kiss. Silver went down to Espio's neck and shoulders and began kissing all his favorite spots, leaving hickeys on them.  Both of them mumbled sweet nothings as they continued to mark each other gently. They took their time, and Silver was far from tired. 

With Espio's back facing Silver, the hedgehog leaned in and inserted his digits one-by-one, causing his lover to cry out in pleasure.  The louder Espio moaned, the more Silver knew he was on the right track. He teased him mercilessly, mostly prodding and pushing in and out lightly.  Espio cursed under his breath and begged Silver to go deeper.  With his wish commanded, Silver pushed his fingers further until he found and fondled against those bundle of nerves that nearly pushed Espio over the edge. Silver savoured his lover's sounds of pleasure and continued their foreplay for another minute.  Once his fingers were released, earning a grunt from Espio, Silver turned him around and kissed him again, then returned his hand to his members, causing Espio to contain his moaning for later.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Silver whispered hotly, already knowing the answer.  

Espio shuddered and squeaked, "I want you... to put it in...I guess."

"Gotcha. Give me a sec." On that note, Silver kissed Espio once more as a distraction, then pushed him lightly until his back was against the wall. Instinctively, Espio relaxed against the wall and somehow managed to wrap his legs around Silver. The hedgehog took aim and gently made his way up and inside him.  Tears pooled in the chameleon's eyes as he bit against Silver's shoulder, causing him to hiss. His hands carried Espio and began bucking his hips gently, making sure his lover grew accustomed to his size.

"You okay, Es?"

"Y-Yes. Don't let go."

After a minute of agonizingly slow motion, Silver picked up the pace. Each time Espio took a pounding, his moans grew louder.  His tail twitched uncomfortably and somehow found its way around Silver's leg.  When his mind caught up with Silver's thrusts, he too began to synchronise his body movement to give his lover some ease.  When his moans got too loud, Espio would fiercely kiss his lovers, echoing his screams of pleasure within.  It wasn't long before Silver began to moan back.  The sensation of being squeezed in by Espio, along with his shafts rubbing against his chest, brought Silver to his release.  Espio stroked himself in hopes of keeping up, but to no avail, he came first. When Silver felt his release, it triggered his own, causing Espio to cry out at the sensation of being filled.  Tiredness consumed Silver as he unwittingly removed himself, with splatters of his release splashing on Espio's chest yet again.  The ninja removed his legs from Silver's back and slumped against the tiles. Silver followed suit and was caught in a soft landing by his lover. 

"That felt great," Silver panted. "Though... we should probably... clean ourselves off first... before... sleeping."

"Roger... that."

* * *

 

After cleaning each other off, Silver was the first to doze off.  Next to him, Espio sat on his side of the futon meditating.  It was a good method of falling asleep, though the idea of his foot stinging from a blister and feeling that bit of Silver's flowing out of him, he broke out of his meditation and whimpered.  His hips were sore, but he was getting used to the feeling.  He tried to ignore the feeling by studying his lover's sleeping form.  Admittedly, he did hate himself for calling him "dense". But when a cute face like that thinks the world of you and would do anything for you, nothing else matters. How unrealistic, he scoffed to himself.  He shook his head and, with the desire to finally sleep, placed the covers over them and joined his lover's slumber.

Find the epilogue on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! Feel free to leave a review. Please do respect my work and if there's anything you want me to improve on concerning my Mature-writing skills, don't hesitate to message me. If my work made me cringe then chances are my audience will cringe too. 
> 
> Inspiration goes out to:  
> Junjou Romantica : one of the chapters inspired this one.  
> Tumblr (the source of inspiration itself)  
> Miyo999 - Hope some subtle edging did justice in this chapter. XD  
> KaylaDuck24 - Thanks for the encouragement! Oh and you have my permission to critique this. :D  
> Espilver fans - You made me do it, but I made you make me do it. X"D


End file.
